In tape record and/or replay systems of the type wherein tracks are scanned at an angle to the direction of tape travel, the erase, record and/or replay transducers are disposed on a rotating scanner. Depending on the particular system, the transducers are arranged about the cylindrical surface of the scanner and protrude from that surface to scan the tape tracks. These transducers deteriorate due to the wear and in the more modern record and/or replay systems, the individual transducers or groups of transducers are replaceable. The gaps of transducers separated about the cylindrical surface of the scanner reside in planes which are separated by dihedral angles and for best results, such angles should be adjusted when transducers are replaced. Furthermore, the transducer protrusion from the cylindrical surface of the scanner should also be adjusted in magnitude to equal the protrusion of the other transducers, when transducers are replaced. Mounting arrangements are known with which either the transducer protrusion or the dihedral angle can be adjusted but not both. It has not yet been possible to incorporate these adjustments together in a mounting arrangement because the transducer must be positioned along an axis for the protrusion adjustment, whereas the transducer must be angularly positioned about a pivot point along that axis for the dihedral angle adjustment.